Brawl Kindergarden
by XxVanitasAngelxX
Summary: Last year it was a small class. But this year, it's the largest class in the entire school. Smashers are kindergardens and ready for some action, drama, and more fun. Rated T for safety
1. Chapter 1:Welcome back kindergardens

**AN: I don't own any super smash bros. games, they all belong to the Nintendo company or whatever it's called**

**By the way enjoy.**

**Brawl kindergardern**

Summer was over, school has once again begun for all little kids in Smashville. Some of them were happy to go back to see their old friends. But some of them weren't because school was boring to them. Last year, the smashers were in Ms. Marina's class. This year, their in her class again because she is the most nicest person they could ever have.

"Good morning class, and welcome back." Said Ms. Marina when she sits in front of her students.

"GOOD MORNING MS. MARINA!" They all said.

"I have good news for everybody. But before I would tell everyone, who would like to tell the classroom what they did this summer?"

"Oh, oh, me, me Ms. Marina me!" Said Peach with all excitement in her voice.

"Okay Peach, tell us what you did this summer."

"Me and my mommy went shopping, and she brought me a pink summer dress."

Peach showed everyone the dress she told about. It was hot pink and had yellow flowers on it.

"Wow Peach. It's very pretty."

"Thank you Ms. Marina."

Once Peach sat back down in her spot, Mario went up.

"This summer, me and my brother went to do some training about plumbing. And when we grow up, me and him are going to be the best plumbing men in all of Smashville."

Everyone laughed and cheered. Now that everyone told their summer fun, it was time for the good news.

"Everyone, it's time for the good news. And the good news is, new students will be joining our class for the rest of the school year."

"WHAT!"

Everyone was not pleased what the good news was. Ms. Marina calmed them all down and explained why their coming.

"Now children please settle down."

"But Ms. Marina, it wouldn't be the same when new kids are going to in our classroom." Said Marth while raising his hand.

"I know Marth, but some of them just moved up here. And their parents think that this school has more education that their old one."

Some of them agreed that they should be in their classroom. Other think not.

"But what if their bullies, and they don't like to share or play with us?" Said Zelda.

"I'm sure their nice. And they will share and play with you. You'll never know."

Everyone now agreed that they will come to this class. But some of the old kids weren't here.

"Um… Ms. Marina?" Said Link with his hand raised up.

"Yes Link?"

"Were are the old ones? Aren't they coming?"

"Well… some of them may not because they moved away. But I think Samus is still in this school. She just running a little late."

Then their was a knock at the door, and Ms. Marina went to go get it.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Hi Ms. Marina. My name is Palutena, and this is my son, Pit."

Ms. Marina looked down and saw an angel. He was cute and a little shy too.

"Hi Pit. I'm your teacher, Ms. Marina, and your going to be with me for the rest of the school year."

"Okay." Pit said with a shy voice. Ms. Marina took Pit's hand and walked him to the classroom. She introduced him to the whole class.

"Everyone, this here Pit. He's one of the kids that are new here."

"HI PIT!" They all said. Pit just waved at everyone. he had a small way with words, but he was good at making friends. Then another new student came in.

"Why hello sir. Is this your son?" Asked Ms. Marina.

"Yes. He can be a little quiet sometimes." Said Greil.

"Hi there. I'm your teacher, Ms. Marina. What's your name?"

"Ike."

"That's a nice name Ike."

Ms. Marina introduced Ike to everyone.

"Everyone, this is Ike, one of are new students."

"HEY IKE!" Said everyone. Then more and more new students came in. Red, Sonic, Snake, Wario, Olimar, Lucario, Diddy, Lucas, and Meta knight. The number was rising up in her classroom.

_**wow. I never knew there be so many kids in my classroom. This is going to be a tough year for me.**_ Thought Ms. Marina. The there was a knock at the door. When she opened it, there was a woman with blonde hair, holding her daughter's hand.

"Hello. Is this Ms. Marina's class?"

"Yes, I'm Ms. Marina."

"Do you remember Samus?"

"This is Samus?"

"Yeah. She decided to take off her armor suit to show everyone her true identity."

"Oh okay. Hi Samus. do remember me from last year?"

"Yeah."

Ms. Marina introduced everyone to Samus. Everyone didn't Samus until now.

"HI SAMUS!" Said everyone who **knew** her. Ms. Marina knew that this was going to be harder than she thought it would be.

**AN: Wow that was long but hope you'd enjoyed it**

**Please R&R**

**Thank you and see ya later**


	2. Chapter 2: No fighting

**AN: Wow 2 reviews in one day and the story is still going great**

**Now here's chapter 2 everyone**

**Enjoy and make sure you R&R please**

**Thank you**

At twelve, it was lunch time, and all the little smashers went to lunch. Everybody sat down with whoever they wanted to sit with.

The boys sat with the boys and the girls sat with girls. This school is just only for kindergarden, it for first grades too. And they bullies who were in first grade. Their names were Bowser, Ganon, and Dark Link. When Pit was about sit with his new friends, the first graders came by and were surrounded by him.

"Hey little angel. Where do you think your going?" Said Ganon with his fist under his hands. The boys who were Pit's friends, were watching to see if they were going to beat their friend.

"What's that you got there in your tray?" Asked Bowser with his tongue sticking out.

"Um… a sandwich with a milk on the side." Pit said with a frighten voice.

"Gimmie your lunch." Said dark Link. Pit backed up and said

"NO!" Then Ganon picked him up by his throat and was chocking him.

"No one says no to the first graders. NO ONE!"

Pit's friends ran in a hurry and was fighting with the first graders. Once Link kicked Ganon in the where you know hard, they left and helped Pit up.

"Pit… are you alright?" Asked Marth who kept shaking him. Then Pit coughed and respond

"(coughs)… yeah I'm fine. (cough)… thanks guys."

"No problem. I fight for my friends." Said Ike.

Once lunch was over, everyone was outside playing. The girls were playing dolls, and boys were playing pokemon(the cards).

"Alright Marth, what's your next pokemon?" said Ike hold his cards up to his face. Marth smirked and pulled out his card

"My next pokemon is Ninetales." Said Marth.

Link and Pit stared at Ike who was smirking back at Marth.

"Wow Marth that's a… powerful pokemon but a… you lose."

Ike slowly pulled out the card that show a water pokemon named Lapras.

"What! NOOOOOOO!" screamed Marth pounding the ground with his fist and his head on the ground.

"Better luck next time though." Said link as walks inside with the rest of the classmates. Pit stopped and turned to see if Marth was alright.

"Hey Marth? You okay?" Pit said putting his hand on his back."

"Yeah I'm okay." Marth said with a normal tone.

"Then let's go Ms. Marina is waiting for us to come inside."

They were the last ones to go inside. Once everyone was back in the classroom, Ms. Marina had a game for them to play.

"Class, I have a game that we can play. So I want everyone in a circle…" Ms. Marina spreads everyone out to make a circle.

"Now this can really tricky. It's called telephone. Whoever says the word in your ear, you pass it on to the next one. And it has to be the same word. I don't anyone say different stuff to others okay?"

"OKAY!" Says everyone. Ms. Marina started the game she whispered the word 'lucky star' to Mario, then passed it on to Peach, then passed it on to Zelda, then passed it on to Link, then passed it on to Samus, then pass it on to Ike, then passed it on to Pit, then passed it on to Marth, then passed it on to Red(PT),then passed it on to Fox and it went all the way around. Sonic was the last one and passed it back to Ms. Marina which was the right word.

"What? That wasn't the word I passed out. I said lucky star."

"Well Someone told me it was monkey star." Said Sonic as he pointed to the class."

"Kids, I said it has to be the same word."

Everyone said it wasn't them but was blaming on one another. Some of them said it was DK, but he was being honest to the teacher. Fox blamed Falco but Falco blamed Wolf which made very angry and picked a fight with him. Ms. Marina tried to break them up, wolf had claws and scratched her fiercely. Everyone ran to her to see if she was alright. But the scars were bleeding fast.

"Zelda go get the nurse!" Said Samus. Zelda rand to go get the nurse. Once the nurse came, She told the kids that she will be out for awhile. The nurse called the hospital to put Ms. Marina in surgery.

"Well this is all your fault Wolf! If you wouldn't been fighting with Falco, none of this would have happened!" Said Fox while everyone was upset and some of them was crying.

"Well if Falco would have blamed me, I would have fought with him."

"Well whoever said monkey star is the one who we should be blaming." Answered Pit. Everyone stared at him and agreed.

"Yeah you right. But who said it?" Asked Ike. Everyone was quiet, until they started arguing saying it wasn't one of them. Now that Ms. Marina is in the hospital, their's going to be a substitute to watch over these little smashers.

**AN: This is why you should never bring a wolf to school**

**Wolf: Falco blamed me.**

**Me: Yeah whatever. It's your fault that you put the teacher in the hospital.**

**Well that's all for now viewers thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3: Our substitute teacher

**AN: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE TEACHER**

**And I don't know if this story is gonna last but I can't stop doing this. Enjoy everyone.**

The next day, everyone was wondering who was going to be their new teacher. Then the principal came in and told everyone the good news and the bad news.

"Everyone, Ms. Marina, might be staying out for awhile." He said with disappointment. Some of the little smashers was crying. Thinking that it's their fault. But it was mostly Wolf's fault.

"But the good news is… your substitute will be here in about 5 or 10 minutes." He said with a glad voice. Everyone was somewhat happy that their new teacher coming, but it wouldn't be the same without Ms. Marina. Then the principal left, and everyone was quiet. Too quiet. Until Peach spoke.

"Good freakin job Wolf. You put the best in the hospital, and this all your fault." She said.

"YEAH!" Said everyone.

"Why is everyone blaming me?" Wolf said with a whiny voice.

"BECAUSE YOU STARTED IT!"

Everyone started to argue and then began to fight. They were pulling hairs, kicking and punching each other, name calling, until someone came in the classroom. They quickly sat down, straighten themselves and kept themselves silent. A women walked in and stood in front of the classroom. She looked very scary and was wearing black. Her eyes were orange-red, she had orange hair, and her skin was blue.

This made the class stare for 20 seconds until she spoke.

"My name is Minda, and I'm your substitute teacher." She said with an evil tone. Everyone was shaking in fear. The way how she looked, has not acceptable at all.

"If anyone has a question, spit it out!"

Then Pit raised his hand and answered.

"Umm… aren't you going to teach us something new?" He said with a frighten voice.

"Teach? Teach! I don't teach kids anything angel boy. What I do is make them suffer." She said. Everyone was scared. What kind of teacher makes the class suffer?

"So we can't do anything?" Asked Link.

"I never said that. What ya'll can do is write a story with romance, suspense, and drama. And I want it written nice and neatly. And lastly their should be no talking at all!" She yelled while passing out the loose leaf papers to everyone.

"But… we can't write neat. We're too young to do all that." Explained Ike.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that… but I don't like sloppiness." She said back at him.

"But how we're supposed write neat if we write sloppy?" Asked Peach. Minda turned to Peach and stared at her sharply.

"Find it." She mumbled.

"But-"

"FIND IT!"

Everyone quickly grabbed their pencils and began writing. It's been a ½ and hour and was still writing. Link was bored so he decided to pass notes to Zelda, who was 5 desks away from her.

"Hey Ike? Pass this to Zelda." Whispered Link. He handed Ike the note and Ike hand it to Marth, who handed it to Samus, who handed it to Pit, who it to Peach, who was about to hand it Zelda but was caught by Minda.

"Passing notes are you?" She said evilly. She snatched the note from Peach and ripped it up which made Link very angry.

"Now whoever was passing notes, I'll send you somewhere that you have never seen before."

"And what's going to happen? I'm going to end up in the 2nd dimension?" Link said with a smart mouth. Minda smiled evilly at him. Then a whirl pool came out of nowhere and sucked him into the 2nd dimension.

"Would anyone else would like to join him?" Asked Minda. Everyone backed up their chairs and desks and continued writing their story. Zelda was kind of worried about Link. She wondered if he was alright. But mostly importantly, was he alive?

_**2**__**nd**__** Dimension**_

In the 2nd dimension, everything was bizarre and weird. Link was alive but was upset and wonder will the teacher bring him back to the real world.

"I hate our substitute." He said. All he could do was play his wind maker his mother gave him to take to school if he was feeling bored.

"It's a good thing my mom gave me my wind maker."

He continued to play his wind maker.

**A/N: Poor Link. That's what happens when you talk back to adults**

**Link: But she ripped the note I was gonna give to Zelda. It meant a lot to me.**

**Me: What it say?**

**Link: None of your business that's what it said**

**Me:*Slaps Link hard in the face* What it say**

**Link: Your eyes are blue as the crystal clear sea*cries***

**Me: Now was that hard to say? *gives him a cookie***

**Link: No. *stops crying and eats the cookie**

**Lata viewers till next time, more of those little smashers**

**Please R&R**


	4. Chapter 4: Teamwork

**AN: Hey all viewers I just finish chapter 4 so here it is.**

**Oh and I don't own any of the super smash bros. games, it's own to the Nintendo blah blah blah let's get with the story**

**Enjoy**

Minda was leaning on the teacher's chair with her foot on the desk reading a book. The little smashers were still writing their story Minda told them to do. Then when Minda looked at the analog clock, she closed the book she was reading and slammed it on the desk which made the class jump and gasp.

"Times up, hand me your stories." She said with the evilness in her eyes. The little smashers handed her their stories and sat back down. But before she could let them relax, she didn't accept their progress.

"What kind of stories are these?" She asked in disappointment.

"Were in kindergarden. Not in high school…yet." Explained Marth. Minda smirked and had an idea, which wasn't good for the class.

"Alright then… I'll tell you one that's going make remember this for life." Everyone cheered and ran over to the other side of the room and sat on the huge rug. Minda sat in the chair and was in front of them.

"This is the story of how little kids shouldn't be alone." Minda folded her hands and began telling the story.

_**In this world called the twilight realm, their were kids your age that would run everywhere in the city… alone. No parent, no guardian, no chaperone, or babysitter could watch them. They just let them run around the anywhere they want to. Then they discovered a new dimension, where kids were slaves and had to do work all day, and all night. If they don't do their work, they'll get beaten with a wet towel until they start to bleed to death. They tried to escape the dimension, but they were caught and was trapped in the dimension… forever. Everyday, the kids would find a way to break free. But they would always get a beaten for disobeying the rules that were given. A lot of blood was on the floor, and children were loosing a whole lot of it. Once they lost of that blood, they were dead. Every, single, one of them. The others knew they would work so they wouldn't die. They were never heard from again. And that's why kids shouldn't be alone out in the world.**_

The little smashers just stared with their eyes wide open. Then 10 seconds later, they began to cry.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" everyone was crying so loud, Minda made them all silent by picking up her book and dropping it hard on the floor.

"Now you see why you should do all of your work?"

"Your crazy!" Yelled Fox. Minda laughed and crossed her arms.

"That's my job little green man. Oh and speaking of little green man…" Minda made a whirl pool and out came Link. He looked sort of pale than before.

"LINK!" Yelled Zelda as she ran over to him and comfort.

"What I missed?" He said.

The bell ranged and everyone left out to go to lunch. Once they were done there, they all sat together and was discussing about how were going to get rid of Minda.

"The teacher is crazy as hell. We gotta get rid of her once and for all." Said Ike while eating his chicken. Everyone agreed with him.

"But only one problem." Said Pit pointing up his finger.

"What?" Asked Link shrudding his shoulders.

"How are **we** gonna get rid of her when we all know were little kids?"

Pit had a point and everyone agreed. And he was right. They are little to something like that.

"I know. We can tell the principal that his dumbass made a mistake." Said Samus. Everyone definitely agreed with that. But they were afraid to say it to his face.

"So… whose gonna tell him?" Asked Marth. Everyone looked at each other. They were all waiting for someone to say something. Then Peach had an idea.

"How about this. Who ever draws the sloppiest gets to go tell the principal about our teacher."

"I can go with that." Said Zelda with an agreement.

"Me too." Said Mario.

Everyone took out a piece of paper and some colored pencils.

"What were gonna draw is our solar system. And whoever is the sloppiest, is the winner which means go tell the principal."

Everyone started drawing. 15 minutes later, everyone was done and showed their drawings. Some of them were good, and some of them were horrible.

"Mario and Sonic are the winners!" Yelled Samus.

"Mama-mia. Oh well, at least I'm the only one."

Sonic ran fast as could before Mario even got up from his chair. Once they made it to the principal's office, they told the whole story about their substitute.

"And she even told us a story that kids can't even stop thinking about." Explain Mario.

"Principal, you've made the worst decision of all times. That teacher has to go!" Claimed Sonic. The principal understood what they were going through. But he wasn't so sure if this was true. So he headed up to their room and saw Minda reading book nice and quietly.

"Is this something you kids can't stop thinking about?" Said the principal.

"YES!" Said Mario and Sonic until they realized that wasn't what they meant.

"Principal wait! She not you think she is!" Said sonic while trying to stop him.

"That women is satin!" Yelled Mario. But the Principal didn't want to hear another word from the two. Once Sonic and Mario came back to the cafeteria, Everyone was hoping it would work.

"Did it work?" Asked Ike with his folded in prayer. Mario and Sonic glanced at each other and nodded no. Everyone was losing hope, except for one. Wolf.

"No! We can't let that freak take all the credit. That's why I'm going to see Ms. Marina and tell her about it." He said with dignity.

"You can't do that. They already know that your suspect who caused this to happen." Said Link.

"But if everyone would have kept blaming me that I said monkey star, then none of this would have happened." Corrected Wolf.

"Well who ever said monkey star is the one who caused all this to happen." Corrected Samus. Everyone agreed with Samus. They really missed Ms. Marina. But liked Wolf's idea. What if he went to the hospital and told Ms. Marina about Minda.

"Wolf are serious you want to go to the hospital?" Asked Samus.

"After school? Yes." Answered Wolf.

"We'll come with you." Said Peach.

"But first… I'm gonna need a camera recorder."

"I have one." Said Marth as pulled out one from his back pack.

"Perfect. Now we really got Minda." Said Samus. Everyone was planning on what role they should do of this idea Wolf made. They all put their hands in and made teamwork.


	5. Chapter 5: Bye Minda

**AN: Look at chapter one and you'll see all the mistakes I made. But nobody's perfect anyways so enjoy**

The planned was discussed, and the little smashers had to do their role on what do. Peach and Zelda put Wolf in disguise so they won't kick them out of the hospital. Fox and Falco had to go tell the principal about Minda since he didn't believe Mario and Sonic. Pit, Ike, Marth, and Link had to distract Minda so Lucario and Samus can hook the camera recorder to put it at the right angle where they would see her doing something evil to the boys.

_**At the hospital**_

"Why do I have to wear this stupid dog suit?" complained Wolf who was glaring at the princesses.

"Because everyone knows that you injured Ms. Marina and has killer claws than a wolf." Explained Zelda

The went to the front desk and wanted the nurse to see Ms. Marina.

"We would like to see Ms. Marina please." Said Peach.

"Room 304-wait… aren't you a little young to in the hospital without a parent?" Asked the nurse as she raised her eyebrow. The princesses glanced at each other at back at the nurse.

"Yes… yes we are." They both said.

"Well isn't that sweet she's right down the hall." The nurse said happily. The princesses and Wolf went down the hall and found the room. Once they went in, they saw their teacher and saw her injured arm. Dry blood on the cast she wearing. She didn't notices her students until now.

"Peach? Zelda? What are you doing here?" Said Ms. Marina with a smile.

"We came here to see you and to tell you that you need to come back to school. Everyone really misses you." Said Zelda.

"I wish I could dears. But I don't get out of the hospital for another two months."

"TWO MONTHS!" Yelled Wolf when jumped out the dog suit.

"Wolf?" Said Ms. Marina with a confusion look on her face.

_**In school**_

Pit saw Minda read her book as usual and told the boys to find a way to distract her so Samus and Lucario could hook up the camera recorder.

"So how are we gonna distract her?" Asked Pit folding his arms.

"How about we jump out of nowhere and disturb her reading." Said Link.

"She'll send us to the 2nd dimension if we do that to her." Said Marth. They smiled and made that as their distraction.

"But only one of us has to go down their and the rest of us has continue to distract her." Pit said. The boys stood quiet and then said that they were not going to the 2nd dimension.

"What about Link? He's good at being smart to adult." Said Marth.

"Oh no. I'm not getting sucked back in there again." Replied Link.

"Well one of us is going to have to do it." Said Ike. They all refused until Pit accepted.

"I'll do it!"

"WHAT!"

"Since all of you are a bunch of babies… I'll go do it."

The boys felt ashamed and agreed. Once they got in the class room, they disturb Minda and began going crazy. Minda slammed her book and made them get her attention.

"HEY! KNOCK IT OFF!" She yelled. The boys were smiling and was trying not to laugh. Minda glared at them sharply to not make them laugh.

"You think this is funny? I'm trying to read peacefully in this room and you come out nowhere and disturb me. And all you do is laugh?" They weren't laughing because they disturb her. They were laughing because Lucario and Samus was right behind her trying to hook up the camera recorder on the corner of the ceiling.

"Too… heavy…" Whispered Lucario was giving a boost for Samus.

"Sorry… but this is for Ms. Marina." Replied Samus trying to get the camera recorder on.

_**In the principal's office**_

Fox and Falco were in the principal's office trying to make the principal believe them. Fox was trying to get the connection of camera recorder Samus hooked up in the classroom so the principal could see what they were talking about.

"Principal… you've made the biggest mistake that you gave to us." Said Falco.

"What are you talking about?" Asked the principal.

"You giving us the meanest, evilest, most satin substitute ever."

"Got it!" Said Fox.

"Got what?" Asked the principal.

"I think you should see this."

Fox turned on the TV which showed Minda and the boys arguing.

"You kids are the most in mature, disrespecting, back talking, loud mouth, laziest-" she was interrupted by the announcer which was the principal.

"Ms. Minda, please report to the main office immediately."

Minda walked out of the room but was stopped by the boys.

"Wait…?" Said Ike.

"What!" yelled Minda.

"Our friend you sucked in 2nd dimension."

"*sighs*" Minda made a whirl pool and out came Pit. Then Minda went to the principal's and was having a private talk.

"You said you were good to children." said the principal.

"I am. Their the ones who were driving me crazy."

"you call this crazy?"

The principal showed Minda the type that was recorded in the classroom. The kids heard every single word that the principal said.

"And to think that these children were lying, you are the most evilest, satins substitute I've ever seen in my life."

"But-"

"I don't want to hear another word from your mouth. Your fired."

"What?"

The kids were quietly giggling and heard Minda's frustration. She left the office and saw the kids.

"You haven't heard the last words from me." She said.

"Oh… we have, and were glad." Replied Link

Minda was gone, and they all cheered for celebration.

"BYE MINDA!" They all said. Then the princesses and Wolf came back and said that Ms. Marina is going called another substitute whose much better than Minda. With little nit of teamwork, their plan worked.

**AN: wow that was wonderful, but I wanna hear from you**

**Later viewers**


	6. Chapter 6: Hello Titania

**A/N: Now that I have 14 reviews, I wanna thank all you guys for reading my story and making me think of new ideas. Here's chapter 6**

The weekend was here, and everyone was home all day. But they didn't want to stay home all day. They all met up with each other at the park and was thinking about what will their new substitute be like.

"What do you think are new sub is gonna look like next week?" Said Samus.

"I don't know. Maybe it's a girl." Said Pit

"Or a boy." Replied Peach.

"Well whoever it is, let's just hope he or she is not evil." Respond Marth. Everyone nodded yes and was glad that Minda was gone. They all celebrated again by playing in the park. They boys were playing once again, Pokemon, and the girls were playing jump rope.

"Strawberry shortcake cherry on the top. How many boyfriends do you got? 1, 2, 3, 4..." They played all day through all night. They went home, and thought what would their new substitute teacher would be like. Once the weekend was over, they all went to school waiting for their new substitute.

"What if his or her hair is colored?" Asked Marth.

"What if he or she is tough?" Asked Ike.

"You know that will never happen guys." Said Samus.

"Never say Never!" Ike and Marth said. Then the door opened and the smashers were silent. Their substitute came in, and it was a woman. She had red hair, pretty face, and looked kind of tough.

"Hello class. I'm your substitute, Ms. Titania." She said.

"HI MS. TITANIA!" They all said. Ike raised his hand up to ask her a question.

"Question? Are you tough? Cause it looks like you are."

"Come to think of it… yes I am." She answered. Everyone was fascinated.

"I knew it! In your face Samus" Said Ike. Then Marth had a question too.

"Not to be rude or anything but… is Roy your son?" Everyone was silent(crickets chirping). Then Ms. Titania laughed.

"No Roy is not my son. But I do know him."

"Well if you see him, tell him Marth said hi."

"I promise I will."

Ms. Titania wasn't bad after all. She read stories and told one about her life. She let them see her weapon which was a huge bow. Everyone liked Ms. Titania because she was just like Ms. Marina. This might be another fresh start for the little smashers after all.

**AN: If anyone knows whose Titania… review plz**

**Kinda short but I hope you like it… I think**

**Later**


	7. Chapter 7: And I pray

**A/N: Hey everyone I'm back another chapter of those cute little smashers. Let's see if their doing alright.**

**Enjoy**

All of the little smashers loved Titania. She was a playful teacher too. She played hide and seek with them, Pokemon cards and so much more. They'd wish she'd never leave. At lunch time, Pit was about to sit with his friends until the first graders met up with him again.

"Hey angel boy. Remember us?" Ganon said.

"Why wouldn't I?" Pit said sarcastically. All of the first graders surround Pit.

"Whose gonna save you now angel boy? Your teacher?" Ganon asked sarcastically. Then Pit smiled when Titania came and grabbed Ganon by the back of his shirt.

"Apparently yes." She said. The rest of first graders left while Ganon was calling for help.

"Help! Help!" He yelped.

"Oh I'll help you. If you'll leave one of my students alone." Ganon nodded. Titania dropped him and he ran away. All of the kindergardens ran to Titania and cheered for her. She was like a hero. After lunch was over, it was nap time for the little smashers. They didn't want to but Titania made them by watching some blues clues.

"I love my Job." She said to herself. Then the principal came in and told Titania about Ms. Marina.

"The doctor said she may be in some serious injury." Said the principal.

"Is it really bad?" Titania asked.

"I don't know. But what I do know is that she going to have to be in the hospital for a while."

"Okay." The principal left. Titania didn't know how to say it to the kids once they wake up.

_**How will the kids react once their teacher is going to be in the hospital for awhile? **_She thought. When nap time was over, the kids woke up and had to hear the news about Ms. Marina.

"Kids? Your teacher, Ms. Marina, is going to be in the hospital for awhile." Titania explained to the kids.

"What what's wrong with her?" Asked Peach.

"The injury she has is very serious which means… they don't know if she going to be cured."

"Is she gonna be okay?" Pit asked.

"I don't know if she's going to be okay. But what I do know is that we must pray for her." The smashers were scared and worried that Ms. Marina not might make it.

_**Pit's house**_

Pit was in his room looking out the window. He thought Ms. Marina being in the hospital for a long time. He was afraid that she might lose her life. But it's like what Titania said, they must pray for her.

"Father god, send your angels down to protect Ms. Marina. I want her to be cured and healthy so she can see the day light once again. In Jesus name, amen." Pit prayed and began to cry. Then his mother, Palutena came in saw her son crying. She went over to him and comforted him.

"Did you pray like I told you to?" She asked him while brushing his hair.

"Mmm-Hmm." He replied as he wipes his tears away." Since pit is angel, Palutena always makes sure he prayed every night.

_**Ike and Marth's house**_

Ike and Marth are cousins so they live in the same apartment. Marth on the second floor, and Ike lives on the first floor. Marth couldn't sleep so he had to pray for Ms. Marina. But before he could do that, I came from the window and decided to pray with him.

"Dear God, Let Ms. Marina be protected in your arms…" Said Marth.

"…And let her have good dreams and thoughts of her own." Ike finished.

"And always let her be in your heart. In Jesus name, amen." they both said. Ike went back to his own apartment, and Marth went to sleep.

_**Link's house**_

Link was playing with his wind maker until it was time to pray. But he could do it alone. Since Zelda was next door, she went over and prayed with him.

"Dear lord, let Ms. Marina be in your hands. Make sure she's alright and is sleeping peacefully." Zelda prayed.

"And let her know that we'll be okay now that she is pain. And let us think positive things on her so we can't be afraid." Link prayed.

"In Jesus name, amen." They both finished.

_**Peach's house**_

Peach was brushing her hair before going to sleep. After that she went by the window and started praying.

"Father god, bless Ms. Marina and the rest of my friends who are surviving this kind of tragedy. All we want is for her to be safe and sound. In Jesus name, amen." She said.

All of the little smashers prayed for Ms. Marina to be okay. They hope that she doesn't lose her life. All they have to do is to pray and think positive until something happens hopefully.

**AN: If something terribly happened to someone or something, will you pray for that? Plz R&R and thanks for reading**


	8. Chapter 8: Be happy

**AN: Sorry about the delays I had but here's another one**

The little smashers went back to school the next day and were not feeling happy. So was Titania herself. Everyone just sighed and was quiet and didn't even answered to one another. They just sat down and did nothing but yawn, sigh, and stayed silent. Then Titania spoke at the last minute.

"Good morning class. Did you all pray last night for Ms. Marina?"

"YES!" They all said with no expression on their face. Titania had nothing else to say to kids but just asks them what do they do most of the times. After all, she the new substitute for this class.

"Now that were here… what do you do most of the times with Ms. Marina?"

"Well… we sing a song from the nursery songs, and then you pick two things we can do for today and we decide from the two." Said Marth.

"Well this might seem fun once we get the boring mood out of our system. We've been feeling down today, and were going to feel up today okay?" Titania Said with a smile which made everyone smile.

"OKAY!" They all responded. Everyone got in a big circle and was thinking of a nursery song they could all sing.

"Okay whose got a song?" Asked Titania. No one didn't answer until Olimar raised his hand.

"Oh oh I do. I do." Said Olimar.

"Alright what song do have for us?"

"Itsy bitsy spider." Everyone agreed on that song and started singing.

_The itsy bitsy spider climbed up the water spout. Down came the rain and washed the spider out. Out came the sun and dried up all the rain. And the itsy bitsy spider went up the spout again._

The kids were laughing and cheering, waiting for another one.

"I gotta song Ms. Titania." Zelda said with her hand half way raised up.

"Okay what song?" Asked Titania.

"Twinkle twinkle little star." Everyone loved that song and started singing.

_Twinkle twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are. Up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky. Twinkle twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are._

"I like that song. My mom always sings it to me before I go to bed." Said Samus.

"I always look up at the sky and see stars everywhere. I wonder which one is the wishing star." Said Ike.

"There are never any wishing stars." Said Falco.

"Well… never say never Falco. you'll never know if there's wishing stars. You may find one tonight." Answered Titania.

"Now that I have two activities that we can do, we can only pick one. We can do finger painting… or, a play."

"Well I rather do a play because I don't paint to get on my dress." Said Peach.

"I'm not that much of a good actor. Sometimes I get nervous of vomit." Said Pit. Everyone was having difficulties with the activities. Some of them wanted to do the play, and some of them wanted to do finger paining.

"Well how about this. Who can wants to do finger painting can watch the play. Just make sure you don't get paint on the others." Explained Samus.

"Yeah and the rest can do the play." Said Peach.

"Good now everyone has something to do." Replied Titania.

"But what's the play gonna be about?" Asked Fox

"Little red riding hood." Answered Titania. Everyone like little red riding hood. Even Titania. Things were sorted out now, and everyone was feeling happt happy again. Thanks to Titania.


	9. Chapter 9: Shake it up

**A/N; This was not the way how it was supposed to be. But now I've gotta new chapter so here it is.**

Today was Wednesday, and the little smashers were home doing what they want to do. After all, it was staff development day, and it sometimes always happens on Wednesday's. Peach and Zelda were at Samus's house looking for something to watch on TV.

"So… what's here for us to watch?" Asked Zelda.

"Oh I know. Let's Dora the expl-" Said Peach who was interrupted.

"NOOOOO!" Zelda and Samus yelled. Samus continued surfing the channel until she found something for them to watch.

"SHAKE IT UP!" All three of them said.

_Shake it up theme_

_Everybody (x2) get out on the floor. It can get a lil __**crazy **__when the kick hit's the floor. _

_Make a scene (x2) nobody can ignore. Don't knock it til you __**rock it**__ we can't take no more._

_Bring the lights up. Bust the doors down. Dust yourself off, shake it up, shake it up._

_DJ set it off. Take it up a notch. All together now shake it up, shake it up._

_Sh-sh-sh-shake it up. You gotta change it up and when you've had enough, just sh-sh-sh-shake it up._

_Bring the lights up. Bust the doors down. All together now shake it up, shake it up._

_(Authors, you know how it ends) (beats) __**shake it up.**_

While the girls were watching shake it up, the boys at Marth and Ike's apartment playing the Nintendo 64. They were all playing Pokemon stadium.

"I choose you Pikachu!" Said Link.

"I choose you Charizard!" Said Ike.

"I choose you Onyx!" Said Marth.

"I choose you Ninetales!" Said Pit. They played all day until they got bored. They started to wonder what the girls were up to. So they went to Samus's house and saw what they were doing.

"OH MY GAWD! Yelled Ike.

"THEIR DANCING!" Replied Link. They never saw the girls dance before. Not like shake it up style.

"Hey guys." Said Samus turning to the boys.

'What are you guys going here?"

"Well we were playing Pokemon… then we got board so came here to see what you girls are up to." Explained Marth.

"We were watching shake it up and once the show was over, we decided to dance to the shake it up video, Watch me." Said Zelda.

"Can we join?" Asked Pit.

"Sure we don't mind." Answered Peach. The smiled and started dancing with the girls.

_Watch me_

_I don't need no one to tell how feel the beat. And I don't know beat to tell me how to move my feet._

_Just go and do what you do. Cause there's nothing to proof._

_I'm just being me watch(twice) me do me, me, me, me_

_Light up the floor. Play me one more._

_Let me hear that._

_Click clack on the high high heat of this vibrate_

_Feel the room rock._

_Come do it all I wanna do. And I won't stop until I can't move_

_I'm just being me. Watch me do me(me, me) watch do me(me, me) watch me watch me._

The little smashers were dancing until their feet were swollen.

"That… was… AWSOME! Pit said excitingly. Everyone was laying on the floor breathless. Some of them were sleeping, and some of thinking. Samus thought about Ms. Marina. She wondered if she was alright and what can she do to her happy. The, her mind clicked.

"THAT'S IT!" She yelled. Everyone jumped up and gasped from her scream

"We'll dance for Ms. Marina!"

"What?" Replied Ike.

"If we can get Titania to take us to the hospital to see Ms. Marina, we'll dance for her."

"And that's gonna make her feel better?" Asked Link.

"Uhh… duh."

"I can work with that." said Zelda.

"Me too." respond Peach. Everyone agreed with Samus's idea.

**AN: So what do think? Since I couldn't think of an idea, I put in shake it up to be more funny… I think. Please R&R thank u**


	10. Chapter 10: A gift for Ms Marina

**AN: I'm almost at the end of the chapter so here's a new one everybody. Enjoy**

Back to school again, and Titania wanted to know what the did during staff development day. Samus told the princesses and the boys wait until Titania calls her up. Everyone went up one by one.

"Mario, tell us what you did yesterday." Titania told him.

"Well uhh… I was at home, showing my dad that I knew how to unclog the toilet." He shared with everyone.

"EEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWW! The little smashers yelled.

"What? I'm training." Mario sat back down and sonic was up next.

"Yesterday I was in a race. I ran so fast, the announcer didn't even say go yet. So I was disqualified." Sonic shared.

"That's what happens when you run too fast, super sonic." Mario said. Then it was Fox's turn.

"My dad took to a school to learn how to become a pilot." He said.

"So did I." Falco said."Me too." Wolf joined. Everyone shared their stories on what they did on Wednesday. Last and not least was Samus. Titania called her up.

"Okay Samus, tell us what you did yesterday." Titania called her up.

"Okay umm… me and the girls were at my house watching TV. After that, we starting dancing." She shared to the class.

"Dancing? Wow, I never you could you girls could dance." Titania said.

"Yeah, and then the boys came to join in. And then I was thinking, what if we take a trip to the hospital and show Ms. Marina are dance routine?"

"You know, that's not a bad idea Samus. Do you guys remember your dance routine?"

"Yeah, we did it twice yesterday." Said Zelda.

"Okay, maybe next week I'll take everyone to the hospital. But… only if everyone practice this week."

"But, Titania? The rest of them don't know the dance." Said Peach.

"True, but how about you show the rest of the class your dance routine."

"Okay." The ones who knew the dance showed it to the whole class. Everyone was amazed at their own dance they made up. Everyone wanted to join so they can make Ms. Marina happy. Titania was trilled to see Ms. Marina's class dance for her. The were all excited to see her again.

**AN: Sry it was long. But the next chapter might be long, I promise you. Just let me think it through. Plz review**


	11. Chapter 11: She's coming back?

**So much high school work, but I've got two more chapters left for this story. Here it is…**

After months of dance rehearsals, Titania took all the little smashers to the hospital to show their dance to Ms. Marina. Everyone was in waiting room waiting for the doctors and nurses to get Ms. Marina. And while they were waiting to bring her out, they rehearsed once more to make sure they don't mess up. Some of them got tired of practicing, like king dedede, Kirby ,and Pikachu. Then the nurses cam in with Ms. Marina. Everyone was so happy to see her again. All the doctors and nurses sat in chairs and watched as they began to dance.

"We are glad to be here to give a gift to our teacher, Ms. Marina." Said Zelda. The audience clapped and started watching them dance. The music started playing and the little smashers started dancing. Samus, Zelda, and Peach was up front while the rest was in the back. Everyone was amazed of their entertainment, including Ms. Marina. Everyone clapped and cheered for the little smashers. After their huge performance, they went to their teacher and saw how happy she was.

"Ms. Marina, did you how great we were out there?" Asked Kirby.

"Yes… you kids were wonderful, and I loved it." She replied. They made group hug.

"And that you all are here, I have good news." The little smashers jumped up and down to here the news. "Next week, I'll be your teacher again." They couldn't believe what they've heard. She was finally coming back to school. But for now Ms. Marina had to get back into her room for some rest. They said their good-byes and ran to Titania.

"Titania guess what?" Asked Lucario. "Ms. Marina is coming back to school and is going to be our teacher again."

"That's wonderful. So this means you need me anymore." Titania said in disappoint.

"What?" Said Jigglypuff. "But we do need you Titania. Your fun and cool."

"I know that… but by the time your teacher comes back, I'll be gone, and she'll be watching over you guys again." It was true of what Titania said to them. Once someone has done your job, it's complete. But they didn't want her to go.

"There's only a week left of you being our substitute." Said red.

"That's right. And we can still have fun before I go soon. So tomorrow we'll all come in a group and talk about what we did together, and will talk about what will do together. Sounds good."

"YES!" They all said. So they left the hospital and I got the bus, one by one. They all stood quiet, looking at the window, thinking all the things they did with Titania.

_**Only two chapters left in this story and it's complete. Plz read and review**_


	12. Chapter 12: When they grow up

**One more chapter left and the story is complete everyone. All the characters own to the rights of Nintendo. Ms. Marina, and the principal are the only ones I own.**

The little smashers was at school waiting for Titania to arrive. And while they were waiting, they had time to think about what they did with Titania and what they will do now before she's gone. It was too think about something they did with her when she was their substitute. And what will they do for their last week with her.

"This is sort of hard to think." Yoshi spoke as he played catch with his polka dotted egg at Link.

"Well at least we can think of what we did with Titania." Sonic pitched in. Then they heard the door open and saw Titania come in. everything went silent. They just stood still and stared at her.

"Good morning class. Sorry I'm a little late, but I see you already have your ideas to share about before I go next week." Titania stated to the class. But everyone had nothing to share. There was no ideas, no reasons, explanations, no nothing. Just blank. Titania felt disappointed in the class. But she had to admit, it was kind of hard to think of something they would do together for the last week. Until Titania thought of something.

"I know… how bout we should talk about what you want to do when you all grow up." The little smashers widen their eyes and began to raise their hands high in the air.

"Okay, okay let me see. Ummm… Red." Red stood up and began sharing to the class.

"I wanna be a Pokemon Trainer, and I wanna catch'em all." He said excitingly.

"And what kind of Pokemon do you want to catch?" Titania asked.

"Actually it's three so that will be Charizard, Ivysaur, and Squirtle."

"Wow Red that's very interesting, thank you for sharing. Okay whose next? I'll pick…Pit."

"Me?" Pit said with a frighten look. He got up and stared at the class. He wanted to say something, but was too scared, and frozen in fright.

"Well… uhh…"

"Come on Pit, don't be afraid." Titania told him

"Uhh… I uhh…"

"Want me to tell them for you?" Pit looked at Titania and nodded. He whispered in her about what he wanted to be."Okay… really? That's wonderful Pit."

"What's he saying?" Said Meta knight.

"He said wants to become a hero in angel land. And in angel land, they call those hero's, Kid Icarus."

"That's seems kind of cool." Kirby comment.

"Thank you Pit for sharing… and now let's see whose next. Marth why don't you come up and share with us." Marth got up and started sharing to the class.

"When I grow up, I'm going to be the next Prince of Altea." He said looking straight and tall. Some of them snickered because they think Marth will look like a girl when becomes.

"Now, now children? Show some respect for others okay?"

"YES TITANIA!" Some of them said.

"And you know what Marth, I think your going to be a great Prince when get older."

"Really?"

"I'm sure of it."

"Thank you Titania." Marth sat back down in his spot and Ike was next to share his future.

"I asked my dad about Mercenaries, and told me that I will too, lead one." He stated.

"Wow Ike, I didn't you were interested in Mercenaries." Titania said in surprise.

"Yeah I think their cool and tough."

"You know Ike, I think I may help you know more about Mercenaries."

"Really? Sweet!" Ike ran back to his spot and Samus got up to tell hers

"When I grow up, I'm gonna be bounty huntress. I'm also gonna travel to the galaxy." She said. After than it was Meta Knights turn.

"Once I'm old enough, I may own a ship."

"How will it be?" Asked Pikachu.

"So big… you could get lost." Everyone gasped.

"W-will we ever find out way back?" Yoshi studderd.

"Maybe…" Meta Knight continued. Everyone sighed in relief, but he was done. "maybe not." And everyone gasped again.

"Let's not scare people Meta knight." Titania said. Then King dedede went up.

"When I grow up, I'm going to be…uhh…-going to be… oh, King of Dreamland." He suggested. Everyone burst out laughing. They tried to stop laughing, but it was just too funny.

"King of Dreamland? That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard." Said Lucario who was laughing so hard on the ground.

"CLASS, SHOW SOME RESPECT!" Yelled Titania. Everyone stopped laughing and sat back up again. "Alright who wants to go up?"

"Oh I do." Said Link. "I would like to be the hero of time when I grow up. So if someone tries to capture Zelda, I'll be the one to safe her."

"Why do you like her or something?" Said Pit. Link began to blush and turned to Zelda who was also blushing. Everyone started teasing Link and Zelda.

_Link and Zelda sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. first comes love then comes marriage, here comes Zelda with the baby carriage._

Link quickly sat down and hid his face from the embarrassment. Everyone shared their things on what they would do when they grow up. And when they grow up, they enjoy their future.

**Well…that was kinda odd but odd or not the last chapter is coming your way.**

**Link: They were teasing me.**

**Me: And…?**

**Link: I don't like to be teased *cries and runs away***

**Me: *goes after him* Plz leave a review on your way out the window screen.**


	13. Chapter 13: Never forget Titana

**Pit: Sorry to keep you waiting, but she was doing some high school work while we were gone.**

**Me: Awww thank you Pit. *Hugs him***

**Pit: *Blushes* Uhh…**

**Me: Well here it is everyone…the last chapter of Brawl kindergarden.**

Two weeks came by and it was time that Titania had to leave the little smashers. They gave her gift cards and flowers, and they even promised that they were going to send her letters or e-mails to her. It was hard to say good-byes to someone who you loved or who you was with. But good-byes are forever, and there was no way that they can say it. So instead, they said 'See you later' or, 'See you soon'. They were all in the class room seeing Titania one more time.

"Well little ones… I guess this is it." Titania said as she looked at the little smashers sad faces. But before she went out the door, one smasher grabbed her leg and begged.

"Please don't go Titania… can you stay a little longer until Ms. Marina comes?" Pikachu pleaded. Titania had to go, but when she looked at all of them, she thought if would be okay if she stayed a little longer.

"Well I guess it wouldn't hurt if I stayed until she comes…" She stated.

"YAYYYYYYY!" They all cheered. So they sat in a circle and told Titania to read them a story. She so many books to them, she never wanted to stop reading to them. It was like reading to her own children. Soon enough everyone was napping during her final story. She closed the book and put it away. And then played lullaby song on the radio that would help them sleep. Then sooner or later, Ms. Marina walked happy and healthy. She saw Titania tiding up the classroom and turning off the lights. She smiled at her and thanked her for watching over the smashers for her. Link had good ears and heard Titania speaking to Ms. Titania. He widened his eyes and yelled 'Ms. Marina' to everyone. They jumped up and ran to her. Hugging her so happily.

"Did you miss us Ms. Marina?" Asked Pit with a smile.

"I sure did. And I bet you all missed me too." She replied. They all laughed and cheered and was glad that she was back. Titania looked at them and saw how happy they were. Zelda saw leaving ran right after, and so did everyone else.

"Titania wait!" Zelda called. She stopped and turned to them, seeing their sad faces again. "We want you to take a picture with us so we can always remember you."

"You know what guys… I think that's a great idea." Titania said. Ms. Marina took out her camera and told them to gather in together. They smiled and waited for the flash. Once it flashed, they all stopped smiling and gave their last hugs to Titania. She was going to missed them a lot, and so were they. She leaned up and headed for the door, until she forgot something.

"Oh wait… Marth!" she called. He heard his name and went to her.

"Yes?" He said. Titania bent a knee down and faced him.

"This is from somebody who I know…" She took out a card from her purse and gave it to him. It was white and had red decorations on it.

"Whose it from?" He asked her.

"Why don't you open it and find out for yourself." She winked at him and stood up. Marth opened the card. It read:

_Dear Marth,_

_Sorry I didn't write to you over the summer, but I wanted to tell you that I miss you and I will see you soon. Tell Ms. Marina and the others I said 'Hi'_

_Your friend,_

_-Roy_

_P.S_

_Titania is not my mother… she's my aunt._

Marth widen his eyes and smiled. His best friend Roy didn't tell him that Titania was his aunt. Neither did Titania.

"But you said-" And before he could finish his sentence, she was gone. He didn't see her anywhere. She was gone in plain sight. Marth held the card so hard he looked up and said,

"Thank you… Titania."

Ms. Marina placed a picture frame of the little smashers with Titania on the day she left. And while that picture was still standing, they'll never forget the greatest experience they did together with her.

-_the end_

**If you think this is over, go on to the next page…**


	14. Chapter 14: Upcoming story

**This winter break, the little smashers are going to have some winter fun! So here's a little sneak peek on their new story…**

_Everyone was so happy that winter was finally here. Winter break is coming soon and everyone was excited._

"**Okay class. Now before winter break starts, think about what you always wanted for Christmas. And then I want you to write it down."**

_School is out and winter break is in._

"**IT'S CHRISTMAS EVE EVRYONE!"**

_But what happens when they don't get what they wanted for Christmas_

"**All of our presents is gone."**

_Will they ever find out what's happen to there presents_

"**Come on guys, we can't give up now… not on Christmas."**

_Will they ever save Christmas for every child in the world_

"**The world is counting on us to save Christmas for the children."**

_Watch as the little smashers go on an incredible journey…_

"**Hold on tight cause here we go…"**

_To find the lost presents…_

"**Look at all these presents she's stolen."**

_And save Christmas…_

"**We can do it guys. All we need is faith in everyone."**

_For every children in the world_

"**Christmas isn't about getting presents… it's about being gifted and being thankful for what you were given for."**

_Brawl Kindergarden: The lost presents_

**Coming in December. Thank you plz-**

**Little smashers: REVIEW!**


End file.
